Leon at the Watch Factory
Leon at the Watch Factory is the fourth episode of season one of Greater Boston, and the fourth episode overall. Synopsis Interviews Jeff Van Dreason asks Greater Boston residents what they would want on their tombstones. Mallory Flunks Out The segment begins with a montage of real epitaphs on gravestones in the Boston area. Reporter Chuck Octagon interviews Mallory, a former employee at Wonderland. She operated the Whirlodon, the roller coaster that Leon Stamatis was on when he died. She tells Chuck that the worst part of the experience was talking to Nica, who was severely freaked out after Leon's death. She also claims that Wonderland fired her because of Leon's death, although she also failed a drug test. Louisa's Eulogy The funeral director remarks that he has never officiated a wake in a watch factory before and turns the microphone to Louisa to deliver a eulogy. Louisa admits that she's not completely comfortable being at the funeral because she and Leon had only broken up days before he died. She and Leon had clashed more than once because she was a highly spontaneous person, but Leon kept a rigorous schedule, even planning his own funeral before his death. However, she tells a story of Leon helping her move; he was the only person who showed up to help. Louisa concludes that he had either spontaneously decided to help her or intentionally scheduled time for it, and says that the latter option is much more likely and "tells you the most important thing about Leon." Michael's Eulogy Michael begins his eulogy by admitting that he's an alcoholic, and that he relapsed after Leon died. While on his way to the wake, he discovered that the watch factory had a museum, with robots still making watches. He realized while watching the robots that they assemble the numbers on the watches in alphabetical order, and was enthralled by the miniature act of rebellion. Michael adds that shortly after Leon's death, Gemma called Leon with a job offer. Michael told her that Leon had died but said that he could come in for the interview instead. Gemma agreed, and Michael concludes his eulogy by saying that Leon keeps saving him. Nica's Eulogy Nica tells the story of going on the roller coaster with Leon and realizing he died in the middle of the ride. She held his hand for the remainder of the ride, and eventually got off and hoped that Dimitri would come. Nica admits that she hasn't seen Dimitri in over a year. The last time she saw him was at a party to celebrate the unknown, and he gave her a puzzle box, which she still hasn't solved. After Leon died, Nica hoped that Dimitri would come back, but he still hasn't. Instead, Michael picked Nica up from Wonderland and took her home. Nica laments that she finally had the chance to be on the news, but only after Leon died. Cast * Mallory - Johanna Bodnyk * Funeral Director - Mike Linden * Louisa Alvarez - Julia Propp * Michael Tate - James Oliva * Nica Stamatis - Kelly McCabe * Boston Gravestones - Laura Cunningham, Ben Flaumenhaft, Marck Harmon, Jim Johanson, Mike Linden, Sam Musher, Julia Propp Trivia * In "Mallory Flunks Out," Jeff Van Dreason is credited as himself, not as Chuck Octagon. * Mallory mentions that a pregnant woman rode the Whirlodon a week before Leon died; that woman was Charlotte Linzer-Coolidge. Content Warnings * Strong language * Depictions of drunkenness/alcoholic behavior * Brief mention of illegal drug use * Extended discussions of death External Links * Episode * Episode transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season One